Fear Me, Love Me, Do As I Say, I'll be your slave
by shatterdheart
Summary: Dust to dust. Ash to ash. Until death do us part. We knew this from the start. We started this race. We tried to brace. The blood has clotted. The water polluted. The air corrupted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters from the show. However, anyone you have never heard of belongs to me. If there is anyone out there willing to Beta for a student on summer break, I will be most grateful. **

**Chapter 1**

"I don't do kisses." Her mouth almost touched his. Her eyes widened at the sudden statement. Hurt, and warmth was what she felt. The pain of someone she really cared about, telling her she couldn't kiss him. The warmth she felt, was from the tears, which stung her eyes.

"Oh." She replied. "Okay."

Those two words could hardly describe what she felt. He rejected her with the intention of wounding her. If he had slapped her to the ground it would have felt the same. He had his arms around her, but she couldn't kiss him. Sakura bowed her head and leaned against his chest. She didn't want Lee to see her cry.

Lee, who knew the impact of his words, frowned. "If you're going to be like this I have better things to do." He released her roughly. Which caused her to stumble back; she braced herself for the fall. Her shoulder slammed into the pavement, the air knocked out of her lungs. Sakura could scarcely breathe from the pain. The tears she had previously held back poured down her face. The metallic taste of blood seeped into her taste buds. She had bitten her lip from the force of the fall.

"Pathetic." Lee sneered. His eyes glared at her. They almost dared her to disagree.

He shoved his hands into his pockets; turned around and left Sakura to her pain. He knew she would come back to him, even after this.

Fourteen year old Sakura laid there, her body quickly went into shock. Her shoulder had popped out of the socket. The numbness crept from her shoulder to her finger tips. Today she was supposed to receive her first kiss. Her clouded mind wondered where she went wrong. It attempted to grasp the concept that Lee had intentionally hurt her. Slowly but surely spots formed in front of her eyes. Not to long after that, she had tunnel vision. Everything around her bled to white.

Moments later she was blind. The cruelty of the whole situation however, was she felt the cool pavement on her back. She felt her blood as it dripped down her chin. Her mind no matter how foggy it was, decided she was still going to feel. There was not going to be a sweet oblivion for her.

Sakura had no idea how long she laid there. Minutes, hours, it all blended together.

She had all but lost hope when she felt a hand lift her head up. She barely heard the voice that asked her if she was ok. She almost cried when she felt her limp body lifted from the ground. Unbeknownst to her, she would soon wish she had been left there to die.

To be continued…………..

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are again. Another chapter has been typed. I will apologize in advance for it shortness. However, until I get a beta they are going to be short. I must say I am horrible with grammar. **

**Chapter Two**

Here it comes

The bittersweet kiss of reality

I picture the waves splashing your face

The whirlwind of time consuming you from the base

Dust to dust

Ash to ash

Until death do us part

We knew this from the start

We started this race

We tried to brace

The blood has clotted

The water polluted

That air corrupted

Here it comes

A love found is now lost

Back to the beginning, to the dust

In this we trust

I can feel your thrust

Heart to heart

Beat to beat

Stroke to stroke

You knew this from the start

The skin darkens

The hair lightens

The eyes glaze

Here it comes

The mind wonders

The dreams sing

The heart screams

Dust to dust

Ash to ash

Until death do us part

The veins wither

The breath weakens

You knew this from the start

Here it comes

The tide rolls in

The clouds thunder

Noise is nonexistence

Warmth is useless

Dust to dust

Ash to ash

Until death do us part

"_I see a world of blue..." _

Singing is what lured Sakura from her dreamless sleep. The rich tone pierced the darkness, which had consumed her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed. The fragrance caused her to smile. Sakura was always one to enjoy the sweet smell of flowers.

"_The wings of angels have turned black…"_

Slowly she opened her eyes, ready to be greeted by the pink explosion which was her room. Her vision blurry at first, and then after a few blinks, cleared. Soft blues met her emerald eyes. She gasped, and attempted to sit up. Pain rocketed from her shoulder to her finger tips. Sakura hissed in pain and collapsed back onto the bed.

The pervious events ran rampant through her mind. A failed attempt for a kiss. A shove from someone she held so dear. The pain she felt as her shoulder connected with the pavement.

A sob escaped from her. She covered her eyes with her uninjured arm. The familiar warmth and stinging returned to her eyes. Only this time she did not try to stop the tears. She allowed them to flow freely.

So deep was the pain of her heart ache, she didn't even notice when arms gently wrapped around her, and pulled her into an embrace. With each deep breath she took, her lungs filled with the smell of flowers. The scent calmed her raging emotions. Her sobs turned silent and all that was left were her tears.

That was when she realized she was being held. Sakura looked up with wide eyes. Through blurry vision, emerald met arctic blue. She blinked.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Asked the man, concern clearly written on his face.

Sakura ignored his question. "Where am I?"

"My home."

"W-why…." Her voice shook.

"I found you on the ground, bleeding. Soaked to the bone from the rain. So I picked you up and brought here." He answered, never taking his eyes off her.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" She asked, apprehensively. For all she knew he could be come crazy whack job that happened to find her.

Without skipping a beat he answered, "There is flooding. I had no way of getting you to hospital. Almost all the streets are closed off…… Of course I could have strapped you to my back and swam there, but I thought better of it."

Sakura blushed and looked away from his face, embarrassed for thinking so poorly of the man who saved her life. That was when Sakura realized what sort of position she was in. Her eyes trailed to his chest and the arms that were wrapped around her. She also noticed she only had on a t-shirt. She yelped, and attempted to shove him away. She screamed and grabbed her arm.

"Baka. Why did you do that?" The man questioned. "You could have dislocated your shoulder again."

"A-Again?" Sakura's breathed. Still trying to recover from the jolt of pain she had just felt.

"Yes, again. I just couldn't leave your arm like that." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed and got up from the bed. Sakura followed him with her eyes.

"What is the matter with you? You could have made it worse!" She frowned, her green eyes burning with anger.

The man only stared at her. She was going to ask him what he was looking at, when she remembered she only had on a t-shirt. Once again forgetting her arm she tried to hide in her blankets, which resulted with her screaming.

"Baka….." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you…." He said, softly to himself.

**To be continued…..**

**R&R**

**Remember I need a beta. The sooner I get one the more I will write. **


End file.
